


Soft Sheets, Soft Kisses

by shrimplovercat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, bro theyre just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimplovercat/pseuds/shrimplovercat
Summary: Lace lets Hornet sleep in.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Soft Sheets, Soft Kisses

Sunlight startled to trickle in through the small cracks in the window blinds. Curled up in a pile of blankets and pillows were a pair snuggled up in the middle. Hornet had her face pressed into Lace's soft chest, held safe in her arms. Her steady heartbeat often the thing to lull Hornet to sleep.

Lace sleepily blinked her eyes open. _Morning already?_ She groaned audibly. They both had a long night, running away from bugs with malicious intent, it was hard to finally find an inn where they could rest. And a bed was a luxury seldom experienced by them in these times.

She felt Hornet shuffle in her arms. "Hrhm," came a muffled grumble. "W shoull get goin," she slurred, still sleepy. Hornet tried to pry herself from Lace's embrace, but was only held tighter.

"But I'm still tiiireeed," whined Lace, Hornet thrashing in her arms.

"Ugh but so am I!" Hornet replied, she finally stopped trying to wriggle away, relenting to her soft prison.

They shared a few moments in silence, slowly waking as the sun rose.

Hornet broke the silence, softly whispering, "We really should go, what if we're not safe here?"

Lace sighed, taking Hornet's face in her hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We're safe here, my little spider," she murmured, lips pressed to her mask, "I know the innkeeper, she would never rat us out."

Hornet furrowed her brow, not entirely convinced. "You can doze off for a while, I'll stay up and keep watch," Lace said.

"But-"

"No buts, you've been dead on your feet since you came to Pharloom. Catch up on your sleep."

Hornet huffed, but didn't continue to protest. She gave a small yawn as she nuzzled in the crook of Lace's neck. Lace gave a small giggle at how easy it was to win her over. Hornet slowly fell into the lull of sleep in Lace's warm embrace.

Staring off into the distance, lost in thought but keeping her promise of staying awake and keeping watch, Lace lay there. She was roused from her zoning off by a rumble erupting from Hornet's chest. She was purring.

Lace's chest warmed, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She's adorable. She softly rubbed Hornet's back, feeling the soft vibrations underneath her hand. She easily lost track of how long they were there. Lace just reveling at the sight of Hornet curled up in her arms. She was easily taller than Lace while standing, but here, in this cozy little bed, filled with soft sheets, in Lace's arms, she really was her little spider.

The sun had fully risen now. Lighting Hornet's features with a soft light. Her pale face a stark contrast to her bright red cloak. Her sharp features looked soft in her sleep. Lace rarely ever sees her this relaxed. She couldn't help but press a kiss to her mask.

She stirred a little, but only nuzzled in deeper to Lace's neck. Lace felt like she was melting, Hornet was never this affectionate and it made her grin ear to ear. She kissed her more, every inch that she could reach.

Hornet grumbled, pouting and brow furrowed. "Stop that," she complained.

"Stop what?" Lace feigned a sad tone, "I thought you liked my affection."

Hornet frowned, "I…do, but."

"Then let me be affectionate!" Lace quickly wrapped Hornet in her arms, squeezing her into a tight hug.

The spider wriggled and squealed. Lace just giggling at her. "Let me go!" Hornet kicked up the sheets around them, making them flutter up and covering the two of them.

Lace let her go as they were enveloped, she finally saw Hornet's face close up. She was blushing, eyes wide. How cute. Lace thought.

Their breaths mingled in this little shared space, away from the world. From prying eyes, from cursed foes, from responsibilities, from looming danger. This was their moment, their little reprieve.

It was Hornet that broke the silence, "Lace?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

It was Lace's turn to blush and be wide-eyed. Her heart thumping in her chest each time no matter how many times Hornet says it to her. Hornet giggled, eyes squinting in mirth. Lace smiled back at her.

"I love you too."

Hornet scooched closer, their faces inches from each other. She held Lace's face in one hand, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Lace met her halfway, wrapping her arms around Hornet's waist and pressing their bodies flush against each other. They fit like a puzzle. Melding into each other. Reveling in their shared warmth. Hearts seemingly beating as one.

When they pulled away, Hornet pressed her forehead against Lace's, eyes closed. Lace in turn, closed her eyes. They breathed in each other's scent. It seems only a few moments later that Hornet was clearing her throat.

"We should go," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lace nodded in reply.

And so it felt like their safe little pocket dissolved. The lingering touch of the other still on their minds, as they set out into the world once more.


End file.
